


Kick-ass Dottie

by mekare



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Red Room (Marvel), Traditional Media, Watercolors, Women Being Awesome, but also violent, random thug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Dottie can kick-ass whilst wearing a killer dress and heels.





	Kick-ass Dottie

Inspired by _that_ scene and that fabulous dress in season 2 episode 6. Also an entry for drawesome 's challenge #2: 'villainous' [over on Dreamwidth](https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/3144.html).

Reference for the pose: **Artist** : kelslk on Tumblr - [Steve and Natasha playfighting](http://kelslk.tumblr.com/post/74753290116/whoever-it-is-that-came-up-with-the-headcannon)

Always give references people. It took me half an hour to find the artist for this picture because whoever put it on Pinterest didn't bother to do so.


End file.
